


Viento de Muerte

by ReyKoN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyKoN/pseuds/ReyKoN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean y Sam hacen un break a sus asuntos celestiales, y viajan a Nuevo Mexico para regresar un poco a su peculiar trabajo, Castiel los acompaña como es su costumbre, mas el encuentro con un jovencito, hara revaluar al mayor de los Winchester, su relacion con el angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

Antes de que empiece a relatar mi historia, quiero que algo les quede cien por ciento claro:  
No soy gay  
No escucho a Lady Gaga, no uso colores brillantes, no estoy en ningun club de moda, no visto ropa de marca y me importa un carajo la forma de mi cabello o mi cutis, creo que jamas me veran embarrado con cremas o depilándome áreas que se, Dios no quiso que el hombre tocara con un rastrillo o cera, eso es asunto solo de mujeres y de metrosexuales que por la gracia del infierno, yo no lo soy, en resumen, soy un chico totamente heterosexual, que se ha acostado con hermosas mujeres, bebe cervezas, que adora el colesterol que dejan las hamburguesas en mi sangre, ama los pays de forma totalmente prohibida para el buen comer, conoce mas de 100 sites pornos en la red y maneja el mejor auto del mundo.  
Quedando totalmente claro eso, comenzare nuestro relato  
Me llamo Dean Winchester y soy un cazador, no de animales, si no de algo mas… supernatural…, fantasmas, demonios, vampiros, hombres lobo y cosas no relacionadas con este mundo, he tenido vivencias que ningun terapeuta creería si me pagaran una sesión alguna vez, me han entrenado para desafiar poderes que el hombre creería que son prohibidos o que simplemente, no forman parte de la naturaleza humana, pero realmente este es mi destino, rodar por los vastos caminos en compañía de mi hermano menor Sam y de un compañero nada común en ninguna forma, un angel llamado Castiel.  
Pero vayamos al tiempo real, nos habíamos dado un tiempo para alejarnos de toda esa mierda de angeles-demonios en la que nos habíamos metido,asi que decidimos probar otros aires, tratar de volver a reestablecer ese lazo entre Sam y yo que se había roto por diferentes motivos y que nunca esta de mas, el tratar de superar los problemas entre nosotros, técnicamente. El era, mi única familia. les había sugerido a ambos, a Cas y a Sammy, que tomaramos un descanso y salieramos a hacer nuestro antiguo trabajo, cazar demonios o algo fuera de lo común que encontraramos por los caminos, rodar hasta que algo desconocido (o conocido para nosotros) nos obligara a detenernos y resolverlo como en los viejos tiempos  
Asi que henos aquí, en la carretera hacia Nuevo Mexico, eran ya las 3 de la madrugada y yo, manejaba acostumbrado ya a hacerlo a esas horas de la noche, con mi música de ACDC a todo volumen  
-Dean-desperto mi hermano usando su chamarra como manta para cobijarse del frio del desierto-crees que puedas bajarle un poco?  
-ah vamos Sammy-sonrei yo-que acaso te molesta la buena música?  
-yeah-respondio el visiblemente enfadado,el suele ser así si lo despiertan y mas por las mañanas a temprana hora, y cuando no duerme bien y cuando no lo dejo dormir los sabados...ok, creo que mi hermano es un amargado-son las 3 de la mañana, quiero descansar un poco-  
-si le apago-respondi-me dormiré  
-Cas esta en el asiento trasero, habla con el  
En efecto,nuestro amigo estaba ahi como siempre, sin hablar y muy serio, el suele pasar horas asi, callado y sin decir palabra alguna hasta que uno es el que le habla primero  
-esta dormido-conteste yo  
-no lo estoy-replico enseguida-estoy despierto, los angeles no..  
-dormimos-complete yo-pues, creo que mientes porque te hemos visto dormir en varias ocasiones  
El hizo un gesto de extrañeza, como si mintiera  
-eso no es..-  
-posible?-volvi a concluir su frase -dile Sammy  
Mi hermano volteo asegurando  
-el tiene razón, y roncas como sierra eléctrica  
El estaba algo confundido  
-oh…debio ser una etapa de mi subconsciente que quizás estaba..-  
-cansado-dije por tercera vez-ya entendimos, ahorrate la explicación Google , ahora, ya que estamos despiertos los tres, creen que pueda oir mi música de nuevo?  
-yo no estaba dormido-volvio a decir Cas  
-ya captamos-reclame-ahora porque no..  
-Dean, cuidado!!-grito mi hermano asustado  
Yo vire mi carro con presteza, no supe al primer momento el porque de la voz de alarma de Sam hasta que lo sentí, una especie de remolino del tamaño de un niño nos había golpeado en el costado izquierdo, bastante poderoso para su altura y aun seguía pegado a nosotros como si lo atrajéramos, hacia que perdiera por momentos la estabilidad del auto y amenazaba con sacarnos de la carretera  
-Dean!-escuchaba a Sammy gritar para que mantuviera firme el volante, mire por un segundo al retrovisor y vi como Cas se tambaleaba peligrosamente ya que el no usaba cinturón de seguridad como nosotros, y quien espera que un angel lo utilice?? El remolino aun estaba tratando de sacarnos de la carretera cuando vire de nuevo y Cas me grito cerca de mi oído  
-Dean, cuidado con el chico!!  
Frene como pude mas no detuve la inercia de mi auto que golpeo a lo que yo sentí que era un bulto, al momento de que el Impala dejo de moverse, los tres salimos sumamente sorprendidos, Sam volteaba hacia la desolada carretera, todo estaba oscuro y sin una sola alma, no había nada en ella, ni torbellinos, ni remolinos, nada.  
-que demonios fue eso???-nos pregunto a ambos, yo estaba aun mareado por la sacudida cuando sentí que Cas corria hacia unos arbustos que estaban a un lado del camino  
-aquí hay alguien!!-grito  
Mi hermano y yo corrimos hacia el, un joven como de 18 años estaba tumbado en el camino, era delgado, rasgos muy finos, bien podia confundirse con una chica, de cabellos largos y lacios que le rozaban los hombros, tenia rasgos netamente indios, y un extraño collar le colgaba del cuello, jeans rotos y una camisa blanca de Metalica completaban su atuendo, Cas lo levanto despacio  
-debemos ayudarle-dijo el mirándonos  
El chico se veia golpeado y sangraba profusamente de su rostro.  
-tu haz algo-respondi de pronto- eres el de los poderes aquí  
El me dedico una mirada de reproche y recostó al herido en el suelo, con la cabeza de el joven en sus piernas, Sam estaba a un lado del joven, mientras Castiel posaba su mano en su frente,le inundo con ese calor agradable que el solia despedir cuando curaba tus heridas y el muchacho abrió los ojos despacio mirando a nuestro amigo, tenia la mirada de un hermoso color verde esmeralda, un poco mas intenso que los mios.  
-mi..heroe-susurro acariciando a Cas suavemente con su mano y acto seguido, se desmayo  
Sam y yo los miramos a ambos extrañados  
-mi héroe?-repeti con un gesto de incredulidad-  
-esta bien?-pregunto mi hermano  
-si…solo se desmayo, no todo mundo puede soportar cuando un angel los cura, es cuestión de creencias-  
-o sea que atropellamos a un ateo-dije con sarcasmo  
-atropellamos?-me miro Sam-atropellaste-corrigio  
-hey!!estaba muy oscuro, no lo vi y esa cosa estaba en…  
De pronto lo recordé  
-oh no…oh no!!  
-que pasa Dean?-me pregunto mi hermano  
y corri veloz hacia el Impala  
-lo acabo de encerar!!-alce la voz furioso peleando con nadie en el aire  
Castiel y mi hermano se miraron uno al otro  
-man, sucede algo?-pregunto Sammy  
-esa…cosa que nos pego, lijo a mi bebe!! mira esto,le rasgo la pintura. No puedo creer que te lastimaran-dije sobándole el golpe a mi hermoso auto  
Sam solo resoplaba rodando los ojos  
-a veces no comprendo la actitud de Dean de apegarse emocionalmente a un objeto inanimado-dijo en voz baja Cas a mi hermano-le habla como si estuviera vivo  
-te apoyo-le respondio-ok-tosio para aclararse la voz-que haremos ahora?  
-sugiero ir a un motel, el chico debe descansar para que nos pueda decir quien es-dijo el tercero de nosotros-  
Yo asentí aun mirando a mi precioso Impala lastimado  
-sera lo mejor-dije al fin-trae a ricitos de oro al auto  
-Dean, el no tiene rizos y no es rubio-reclamo Cas-solo tiene ojos de color-  
-lo notaste, eh??-sonrei-  
El angel solo resoplo , creo que con molestia y acomodo despacio a su nuevo amigo en el asiento trasero, volvimos todos al auto y yo pedia a todos los jugadores de la NBA (no voy a rezarle a nadie o si??) que mi bebe encendiera, y así fue, tan leal a su padre que en media hora, nos topamos con un motel bastante decente.  
Aparque en el estacionamiento, Sam bajo y nos registro mientras Cas sacaba cargado al chico  
-cuidado-le pedi-si la gente nos ve entrando con un jovencito al cuarto, van a pensar que eres un depravado sexual y pedófilo  
-y porque yo?-pregunto mi amigo nervioso  
-porque eres tu quien lo lleva en brazos-respondi como si fuera la cosa mas lógica-espera a que regrese Sam y lo sacas del auto  
El obedecio volviendo a meter al chico a mi Impala, el joven suspiraba entre sueños pegándose mas a Castiel,como si estuviera soñando cosas muy agradables,el parecía un poco incomodo por la cercanía del chico, yo los mire sin meterme en su momento intimo, Cas me miraba como preguntándose que hacer, yo le sonreí moviendo mi cabeza, en un mudo : “es tu problema, no mio” , mi hermano volvió con la llave de la habitación.  
-solo consegui un cuarto, según me dijo el administrador, todo esta lleno, mañana hay un evento en la reservación india y la gente ha venido a verle-  
-genial, feria local-respondi yo tomando el llavero-  
-no es feria local, Dean-me corrigio mi hermano- Se llaman powwow.Es un encuentro social y festivo-ceremonial entre varias tribus que viven en distintos lugares. La mayoría de estas reuniones indígenas están abiertas al público e incluyen concursos, competiciones de música, bailes ceremoniales, venta de productos típicos y noches en torno al fuego. Habitualmente, los "nativos americanos" asistentes van ataviados con sus trajes tradicionales-  
Cas y yo nos miramos uno al otro, Sam en ocasiones nos da miedo que sea tan inteligente  
-ok…-prosiguio el incomodo-por esto..no hay mas habitaciones-  
-descuida, siempre hemos compartido-  
-si, pero crei que el chico estaría mas comodo en un cuarto a solas, recibió un tremendo golpe y bien podría Cas cuidarlo-  
Voltee a mirarlo, el no se veia nada de acuerdo  
-creo que estaremos mejor juntos-dijo el nervioso-ire detrás de ustedes  
-seguro? Porque puedo manejar para buscar un motel en donde tu y el bello durmiente estén totalmente a solas-bromee para molestarlo  
-Dean, es tarde y ustedes deben descansar-respondio con firmeza, el tipo de tono que te indica que la gente no quiere bromas  
-que delicado-dije ofendido  
Cas alzo al chico, yo fui hacia nuestra habitación encendiendo la luz mientras nuestro amigo recostaba al joven y cerre la puerta, el lugar era el típico cuarto de motel a los que estábamos acostumbrados, había un mueble con tapicería de bastante dudosa limpieza, una tele algo pasada de moda que estaba en una mesa la cual se veia muy ruida, escanee el lugar de forma rápida, me quite la chaqueta y la tire al sofá, al menos tenia ya mi lugar reservado para dormir esa noche, Sam cobijaba a nuestro nuevo conocido, me acerque a mirarlo mas detenidamente  
Era realmente bonito, no guapo, que quede eso muy claro,era de esa clase de belleza femenina que solo algunos chicos poseían, y el era uno de ellos, era de tez blanca, contrastaba demasiado con sus rasgos ligeramente indios, su cabello castaño y lacio, cubrían de forma elegante su cara, tenia una nariz muy fina, unos labios rojos y bien delineados y parecía tan delicado como una linda coqueta de colegio, dormia tan plácidamente que cualquiera podría apostar que esperaba la mañana de navidad y no que acababa de ser atropellado por mi  
-en donde vivirá?-pregunto Sam en voz baja-digo…sus padres deben estar preocupados por el  
-eso estaba pensado-secundo Castiel -deberiamos buscar si trae alguna identificación-  
-ok, hazlo tu-sugeri-el chico esta en verdad a gusto contigo, Cas y recuerdas lo que te dije al entrar? No pienso arriesgarme a que crean que soy pedófilo  
-no digas tonterías-me regaño mi hermano acercándose al joven, buscando alguna cartera o algo que indicara su nombre-no trae absolutamente nada, ni un celular-  
-quien en estos tiempos no trae uno?-pregunte dudoso  
-bueno-respiro Sam de la forma que acostumbraba cuando pensaba- por sus rasgos y el collar que porta…es obvio que es un indio…quizás de alguna reservación Cherokee de la región-  
-ok…esperemos a mañana para llevarlo con sus padres-sugeri-por ahora, lo mejor sera dejarlo dormir, y de paso nosotros-  
-buena idea-acepto mi hermano-aun debemos averiguar que fue esa cosa que nos golpeo en la carretera-  
-quizas algun animal perdido-dije cansado de pensar a esas horas de la madrugada-ya se, no me vean asi, solo dije lo primero que se me ocurrio, escuchen, afuera hay una maquina de dulces, alguien quiere algo? Muero de hambre-  
-yo igual-respondio Sam-pero necesito mi laptop, las llaves??  
Le pase el llavero del Impala, mi hermano salio por su computadora al auto mientras Cas no dejaba de ver al chico, tomo asiento en una silla a lado de su cama, creo que pensaba velar sus sueños.  
-quieres algo?-pregunte antes de salir  
-no…gracias  
-lo se, solo lo dije por cortesía-le respondi sin esperar replica, creo que se estaba tomando su papel de angel guardian muy en serio.  
Camine hacia uno de los pasillos exteriores del motel, todo estaba muy callado, había mas autos en el estacionamiento, pero no se veian comensales, aunque era obvio por la hora tan alta que era, el frio era bastante intenso, maldeci por dentro al haber olvidado mi chaqueta en el mueble, la maquina expendedora de dulces me tentaba con gran cantidad de golosinas que tenia, escuche un vehiculo que cerraba la puerta, voltee y era Sam que entraba de nuevo a nuestra habitación con la maleta de su lap en la mano, creo que reconocería los pasos de mi hermano en cualquier lado del mundo  
-eh Sammy-le grite antes de que entrara-quieres algo?-señale la maquina  
-eh…lo que sea sin chocolate-me dijo desde su lugar  
-hecho-dije yo estirando mi mano en señal de aceptación  
El cerro la puerta que estaba como a 3 cuartos de distancia de donde yo estaba, meti las monedas en la ranura, señalando lo que deseaba comprar,pase mi mano por mi nuca que estaba bastante tensa mientras esperaba que mis dulces cayeran por el orificio de salida, cuando lo sentí, una corriente de frio me envolvió, yo voltee hacia la carretera que colindaba con el motel, ninguna hoja se movia, solo en donde estaba yo parado, y solo escuche un susurro en mi oído que decía claramente: “el es mio…”  
Di vuelta de nuevo para saber quien me había hablado de esa manera, algo no estaba nada bien, camine hacia el estacionamiento buscando a la persona que me había dicho esas palabras, habían sonido bastante amenazantes, cuando al volver escuche mi nombre  
-Dean  
Era Cas que traía mi chaqueta  
-tu me hablaste?-fue lo primero que le pregunte  
El hizo un gesto de extrañeza  
-no  
-estas seguro?  
-bueno…te dije Dean  
-eso no, tonto!!-le regañe- demonios Cas, yo no hablo de eso, dijiste algo antes?-  
-no-  
Resople molesto quitándole mi chaqueta de un manotazo  
-creo que ya oigo voces en mi cabeza-respondi colocandome la prenda-  
-eso nunca es de buen augurio, aunque hay quienes dicen que oir voces es un sinónimo de una mente sana-  
Creo que ustedes querido publico sabran la mirada casi asesina que le dedique.  
-gracias por la nota de la noche Cas, muy educativo-respondi con sarcasmo tomando mis golosinas-que haces aquí de todas formas?  
-te traje tu chaqueta, el frio esta bastante intenso y no queremos que te enfermes  
-“gracias mamá”-respondi de malas, la falta de sueño me hace en ocasiones portarme asi-volvamos adentro, es tarde  
El solo asintió siguiéndome en silencio, y yo aun tratando de averiguar, quien me había hablado.


	2. chapter 2

Hola, yo soy Sam Winchester y alternare el relato con mi hermano, siempre he creido que es bueno tener dos versiones de una misma historia, y al final, que sean ustedes mismos, quienes tengan la ultima palabra, , también soy un cazador como Dean, mas mi vida no ha sido en una palabra…nada fácil, la mayoría de ustedes conoce todo de mi mejor que yo mismo, y solo agradezco el poder tener aun la lucidez para continuar mi existencia en una forma…”normal” si se puede llamar de alguna forma a nuestra forma de vida.  
Como ya la sabran, estábamos en un motel de Nuevo Mexico, teniamos a este extraño jovencito durmiendo en una de las dos camas que ocupaba el cuarto, yo había ido por mi laptop al auto para saber las ubicaciones de las posibles reservaciones de el pequeño poblado en donde estábamos , asi tendría una idea de donde pudo haber salido el chico que Dean habia atropellado, encendí mi computadora cuando Cas se acerco a mi señalando la chaqueta de mi hermano  
-Dean la dejo  
Yo voltee a verla  
-oh si…eso veo, esperemos que no se enferme, hace un frio terrible alla afuera –  
Nuestro amigo camino silenciosamente hacia el mueble tomando la prenda de mi hermano y diciéndome:  
-se la llevare  
-seguro,man-le respondi conectándome ya al internet, sentí cuando el salio de la habitación, Cas siempre preocupándose en extremo por Dean, mas de lo que el mismo se permitia, últimamente las cosas habían estado algo extrañas entre ellos, como si una pared se interpusiera entre ambos, o quizás era simplemente, que mi hermano preferia alejarse de el angel por temor a terminar odiándolo o encariñarse demasiado con el, apostaba a ganador a que era lo segundo, mas Dean era mas terco que una mula borracha.  
Comence la búsqueda de las reservas indias cuando el jovencito suspiro hondamente, yo alce la vista de mi laptop y lo mire, pensé que estaba pasando mala noche o se sentía mal, pero no hizo otro movimiento que volvi a mi computadora,minutos despues, Dean y Cas volvian , mi hermano me tiraba al teclado unas donitas azucaradas  
-solo había eso  
A la simple vista, hice una mueca de disgusto, eran demasiado dulces para mi, mas el hambre no iba a darme tregua  
-gracias-respondi abriéndolas y extrayendo una-  
Cas fue directo hacia el chico mirándolo dormir, voltee hacia Dean que se dejo caer en el sillón sin apartar la vista de nuestro amigo.  
Lo conozco demasiado bien y se, que algo le estaba molestando.  
-has encontrado algo?-me pregunto al notar que lo miraba  
-eh…no, aun nada-dije aclarándome la garganta- aunque encontré las reservas indias de esta comunidad,son 3 y son bastante extensas, podemos llevarlo mañana a primera hora, aunque…  
En eso, algo me llamo la atención, un encabezado de el periódico local que informaba que eran ya 6 muertes inexplicables en el condado, todas las victimas, habían sido lijadas hasta morir  
-espera-dije leyendo mas detenidamente  
-que?-me pregunto el comiendo sus golosinas  
-creo que hemos encontrado ya, nuestro caso inexplicable  
Dean y Cas se acercaron detrás mio  
-lijadas hasta morir?-pregunto mi hermano con un panque en la boca  
-eso dicen, como si una gran pulidora estuviera cometiendo los asesinatos   
-algo asi como...la pulidora del diablo?-bromeo Dean  
-solo dicen que las victimas terminan descarnadas-  
-como atrapadas en un torbellino?-acoto Cass  
Ambos lo miramos, y creo que pensamos lo mismo: el extraño tornado que nos había golpeado en la carretera. Cliquee para obtener mas información de los asesinatos, y las fotos de las victimas aparecieron en la pantalla.  
-aaagh!!-dijimos los 3 al mismo tiempo y retrocediendo por instinto, las victimas mostraban su mas horrendo rostro-  
-eso es..  
-si…-dije con cara de asco-un pedazo de nariz  
-creo que vomitare-dijo Dean tirando su panque-quita eso, man!!-  
-esto es, excesivamente raro, digo, hemos visto, infinidad de cosas extrañas pero, lijadas? Nunca antes nos topamos con esto, que cosa puede hacerlo? Demonios? Vampiros? Banshees??-  
-tengo la vaga idea de que ya nos topamos con el asesino esta noche-dijo Cas-quizas iba persiguiendo a nuestro pequeño amigo, lo mas probable es que haya estado escapando de el-  
-pero no podemos preguntarle nada porque esta dormido cual bella durmiente, asi que, creo que es mejor que lo dejemos para mañana…es muy tarde ya-respondio Dean mirando su reloj –debemos descansar, en verdad necesito mis 4 horas de sueño-  
-Buscare un poco mas-ofreci  
-no te desveles-dijo el caminando de nuevo al sofá en donde se recostó, durmiendo enseguida, yo continue rastreando mas noticias sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en esa comunidad, Cas se encontraba a un lado de el chico que dormia plácidamente, mi hermano estornudo entre sueños, yo solo movi la cabeza, en ocasiones Dean es como un adolescente que no se cuida lo suficiente, Castiel se levanto de su asiento, tomo una manta que estaba al pie de la otra cama, se acerco al segundo durmiente del mueble y lo cubrió con ella, yo no perdi un solo detalle, el sintió mi mirada y yo solo le sonreí.  
-es…ta haciendo frio-dijo el nervioso-se resfriara  
-claro-dije con una sonrisa de complicidad  
El solo asintió y volvió a su lugar, yo movi la cabeza imperceptiblemente, esos dos tenían que hablar pronto de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.  
Despues de media hora de recolectar información, apague mi computadora y me fui a dormir,estaba extremadamente cansado y estaba ya por amanecer, la alarma de mi reloj de pulso, sono a las 9 en punto, mis ojos se abrieron por instinto, me había dormido vestido, peine mi cabello hacia atrás y tallandome la vista note que Cas platicaba muy animadamente con el chico, se había despertado al fin y sonreía de una manera sincera al angel, yo me levante, busque a mi hermano con la mirada pero no estaba en el mueble, los dos restantes voltearon a verme.  
-buen dia Sam-dijo Castiel amablemente  
-hola-respondi yo acomodándome el cabello, siempre suele lucir revuelto en las mañanas-  
-te presento a Tala  
El chico me sonrio haciendo una educada reverencia, que yo le respondi regresándole el gesto  
-el recuerda muy poco de lo ocurrido anoche y lo estoy poniendo al corriente-  
-oh…ok-dije dubitativo-eh…y Dean?  
-fue a buscar un café, te esperábamos para ir a tomar un almuerzo-respondio Cas  
-ah..claro, tomo una ducha y nos vamos, les parece?-sugeri  
-claro-respondio Tala con una voz suave y tersa, yo asentí y me apure a asearme lo mas pronto posible, en cuanto estuve listo, el chico quiso hacer lo mismo y yo les dije a ambos que los esperabamos afuera, tenia que encontrar a mi hermano primero. Sali de la habitación y Dean se encontraba sentado en una banca algo alejado de el cuarto bebiendo un vaso térmico de café, me sente a su lado sintiendo su calor.  
-lo conociste ya?-pregunte mirando la carretera, los trailers y autos pasaban raudos por ella.  
-yep-dijo simplemente tambien contemplando el horizonte-  
-y…que opinas?  
El solo se encogio de hombros sin responder, no se veia nada contento, no tenia idea de que era lo que le pasaba a mi hermano, aunque si tenia un vago pensamiento de ello, pero el jamas iba a aceptar sus sentimientos.  
-que clase de nombre es Tala?-me pregunto despues de un rato-  
-es …creo indígena, …mohawk lo mas seguro-  
Dean me miro de reojo  
-como es que sabes tanto?  
-leo mucho-  
-aja-  
-mi literatura va mas alla de los artículos que salen en “Play Boy” o “Miss Bubbies”-  
El rio al escucharme  
-punto para ti-  
-gracias-acepte tomando su vaso y dándole una sorbida a su cafe-dice que no recuerda-  
-y yo creo que miente  
-no lo se Dean, si a mi me hubiesen atropellado en una carretera también tendría mi mente algo dispersa-  
-tampoco fue tan fuerte el golpe-respondio ofendido-solo fue un empujoncito-  
-porque tuvimos a Cas de nuestro lado, de otra manera quien sabe que hubiese pasado con el  
El solo hizo un gesto como diciendo: “quizás”  
En eso, Castiel y Tala salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a donde estábamos, Dean los observo y con la misma regreso la mirada  
-comemos algo?-pregunto nuestro amigo  
-yeah-respondi levantándome-dime Tala, que te apetece?-  
-realmente…de todo-sonrio con dulzura, era un chico muy agradable-  
-en ese caso, vayamos a ese restaurant -señale un paradero a escazos metros de ahi-desde aquí noto que huele bastante bien, que dices?  
-claro!!-acepto el joven caminando a lado mio-estoy hambriento-  
-espero que traiga dinero para pagar su comida-dijo mi hermano entre dientes, siguiendonos-  
-Dean, tu lo atropellaste, tu pagas-le dijo Cas mirándolo  
-dejen de usar esa carta en mi contra-le regaño el  
Tomamos asiento en una mesa cerca de los ventanales,ordenamos el desayuno, pidiendo expresamente que a Tala le sirvieran primero por haber pasado una mala noche, El chico literalmente se acabo como 6 platos de hot cakes con tocino y 4 vasos de jugo de naranja, mi hermano y yo lo veíamos con algo de aprensión, en donde le cabia tanto?? Era bastante delgado de hecho, Castiel también lo miraba como analizando la capacidad humana de engullir tantos alimentos, Tala estaba de lo mas satisfecho cuando termino de comer.  
-estaba delicioso-sonrio con el rostro sonrojado por tanta comida-  
-amigo…mis respetos a tu estomago-dijo Dean con sarcasmo  
-ok, ya que acabaste-interrumpi yo- podrias decirnos, que hacias en la carretera tan de noche?  
Tala suspiro hondamente  
-intentaba huir del condado-  
Los 3 lo miramos fijamente, el se limpio los labios y continuo  
-mis padres me abandonaron en la comuna de mi abuelo desde que era un bebe,anoche tuvimos una pelea epica y le dije que me iria de la reserva, el me amenazo diciendome que un chico como yo, no sobreviviria en este mundo, y le desafie diciendole que esta equivocado, realmente odio estar encerrado con tantas cosas por descubrir, por recorrer y admirar, soy joven y quisiera, ir a una escuela normal, tener amigos, celulares, computadoras, conocer a una chica...  
-o a un chico-interrumpio Dean  
Yo lo patee para hacerlo callar  
-oye!!-reclamo el-  
-que indiscreto-replique  
-eh…lo lamento-respondio mi hermano-   
Tala lo miraba fijamente y segundos despues le regalo una sonrisa  
-si,..conocer chicos también, porque no? Es por eso que deseo salir de la reservación, no deseo estar mas ahí-  
-tu abuelo a de estar preocupado por ti-dijo Castiel-creo que deberíamos llevarte con el  
-mi abuelo esta mas interesado en cobrar la entrada al powwow que de asegurarse que estoy bien-  
-chico, no creo que tu abuelo no este preocupado por ti-dijo Dean- al menos, pienso que la familia siempre esta al pendiente de uno-  
-no conoces a Tupac-le respondio el joven-es cruel…despiadado y tiene toda esa ...magia vengativa  
-magia?-preguntamos los tres al mismo tiempo  
El suspiro  
-cuando los mayores de la tribu se juntan…desatan un poder indestructible…tan grande…que creo…a traido la muerte y la desolación a este pueblo  
Yo mire a mi hermano fijamente, estábamos en el camino correcto  
-que clase de poder?-pregunto Dean  
Tala lo miro  
-“viento de muerte”-respondio el joven con seriedad  
-viento de muerte?-repeti  
El asintió muy asustado, miro a todos lados y continuo bajando la voz  
-Tupac….siempre a cobrado la entrada a el powwow, el jefe de la policia del condado le pidió que como todos, debia declarar sus ganancias en forma fiscal,…mi abuelo se molesto demasiado diciendo que nuestros ancestros, son a los unicos a los que el le rinde cuentas, el sheriff no lo tomo nada bien, pelearon, fue expulsado de la reserva y esa noche…comenzaron los asesinatos en este lugar-  
Yo saque mi teléfono y consulte lo que había guardado, en efecto, el había sido la primera victima  
-es cierto-asegure a mis compañeros-el Sheriff fue el primero  
-y como los realiza? –pregunto Dean  
-ya te lo dije…con “Viento de Muerte”  
-eso si lo escuche pero para mi no significa otra cosa que el titulo de una mala novela latina, que rayos es eso?  
El chico se notaba muy asustado  
-no puedo revelar los secretos de mi comuna  
-amiguito, por lo que creo, anoche escapaste de ella, asi que no creo que seas tan leal a sus secretos, si hay asesinatos de por medio, te conviene mas decirnos todo lo que sabes-le regaño mi hermano-  
Tala lo miro molesto  
-porque habría de hacerlo??  
-porque conocemos mas de esto que cualquier oficial de policía, asi que, vamos…que es ese “viento de muerte”-  
Mas el joven permanecia en silencio sin decir una palabra, creo que la forma de pedir de mi hermano estaba muy distante de ser algo educada  
-Tala-le pedi mirándolo  
Cas suspiro y toco su hombro despacio  
-Tala…en verdad queremos ayudarte…si tu abuelo esta cometiendo algun crimen…prometo que podemos hacer algo para protegerte y detenerlo-  
El joven sonrio tocando la mano de Castiel de forma suave, mi hermano solo rodo los ojos, mirando hacia otro lado  
-confio en ti Cas….tu me haces sentir a salvo  
-Cas?-dijo Dean sin poder contenerse, yo lo mire y el tosio nervioso-este….ok, asi le decimos…ahora puedes decirnos lo que sabes?  
Tala suspiro  
-los mayores suelen reunirse en una cueva cerca de la reserva, utilizan hiervas e inciensos, y Topac quien es el líder, lo llama desde las llanuras,el puede manipular a “viento de muerte”  
-es acaso un monstruo?-pregunte yo  
El chico sonrio con melancolía  
-se dice que es…el espíritu del diablo  
-entonces es un demonio-cuestiono Cas  
-peor que eso…esto no tiene vida, alma ni cuerpo para poder luchar contra el…el es un tornado-


End file.
